


Little pieces of home.

by thereseswan



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, and some more fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereseswan/pseuds/thereseswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets surrounding Carol and Therese's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. whipped cream

Therese and Rindy had decided today was a wonderful day to make cupcakes. The ones with the frosting, Rindy demanded and Therese wasn’t one to say no to anything the tiny blonde asked. She had bought the three of them matching aprons around the time Rindy moved in; Carol and Therese’s had Mom and Mommy sewn in the front with red thread, and Rindy’s had her name sewn in with pink thread.

“And now we add sugar!” Rindy read aloud and moved from the table to the counter to pick up the cups Therese had already measured.

“Do you want to add the sugar or stir?” Therese asked.

“Add the sugar.” Rindy said. She’d tried stirring last time but her 7-year-old hands weren’t as strong as Therese’s yet.

Rindy chose the light blue flowery cases and watched Therese carefully put the tray into the oven.

“Now we wait.” She said as she started putting away the stuff they’d used. Rindy helped with the dishes and so they had cleaned up in no time. As they waited for the cupcakes to be done they attempted to make some homemade frosting, which turned out to be harder than Therese had expected.

“Mom, we can just use the whipped cream we have in the fridge. It tastes better anyway.”

“You know what, you’re right.” Therese said as she opened the fridge and got the can out.

While they were frosting their freshly cooled off cupcakes they could hear Carol rummaging around the house, talking to herself. Rindy always thought it funny but Therese adored listening to her lover mumbling to herself.

“Where is that goddamn sweater?” Carol mumbled while lifting pillows on the couch to check if in some mysterious way it ended up there. When she run out of places to look for she retorted to her last hope.

“Therese, darling, have you seen my blue-” She stopped mid-sentence when her eyes fell on the exact sweater she’d spent 20 minutes looking for, and it was hugging Therese’s torso. Therese lifted her shoulders feigning innocence making Rindy giggle.

“Therese! I’ve been looking everywhere for that. You can’t just steal my clothes without-“ Yet again she stopped mid-sentence. This time though it was because Therese had sprayed a little bit of whipped cream in her mouth, trying to shut her up.

Therese watched Carol’s eyes widen and she could barely hold in her laughter. Rindy was already doubled over on the chair and missed the moment when Carol took Therese by the waist and pulled her close, leaving whipped cream kisses all over her face.

“You’re such a tease.” Carol whispered, still holding Therese’s waist with one hand and trying to clean up her face with the other.

“And you love me for it.”

“I do, don’t I?”

“Mhm”

“I’ll find another sweater.” She said and let go of Therese’s waist after pressing one last kiss to her sugary lips. “But first let me taste one of your masterpieces.”

And that’s how whipped cream cupcakes became a favorite in the Belivet household.

 **BONUS:** That evening Carol made sure to decorate something other than cupcakes with the leftover whipped cream. Therese giggled as the cold cream touched her breasts and her stomach and she shivered when Carol’s mouth ran over the same places, savoring the taste. “You taste better than the best whipped cream cupcake I’ve ever tasted.” Carol murmured as she lowered herself on Therese’s body.


	2. sunburn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Therese has to apply cream all over Carol’s back.

It had been four months since Therese moved in. The crisp spring breeze had turned into insufferable summer heat, the days grew longer and the nights shorter, and the sweet smell of blooming flowers had been replaced by the smell of freshly cut grass.

Carol wasn't particularly a fan of summer. She hated how she and Therese had to retort to just tangling their fingers at night because the heat made it insufferable to stay embraced.

Carol was usually the first one to get home after work so she'd open all the windows in the apartment to let the soft breeze cool down the place.

"Carol? I'm home." Therese exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm in here, darling." Carol said from the kitchen. Therese put her bag down and walked over to Carol who embraced her and then pressed her lips to her temple. "How was work?"

"The cooling system broke down." Therese remarked as she grabbed the coffee out of Carol's hands and took a sip.

"I was thinking." Carol said. "Maybe we could go to the beach on Sunday?" she brushed a strand of hair behind Therese's ear.

"Won't it be too crowded?"

"Well, then no one will notice our hand holding." Carol smirked and Therese agreed that she made a good point.

A few days later Carol found herself laying naked on her stomach in their bed and Therese kneeling beside her, trying to apply sunburn cream to her back. She made circling motions with her fingers and Carol occasionally let out a pained sigh.

"I'm sorry, love." Therese whispered when Carol flinched at her touch. "I don't care if anyone's watching, next time I’m applying the sunscreen on you."

"Hmm, we'll have to go back soon then." Carol murmured into the pillow.

Therese washed her hands and took out some pillows that Carol had put away in case Rindy ever spent the night. Before she helped Carol get comfortable against the fort of pillows, she pressed a kiss to her bottom.

"I'm really glad the sun spared your bum." She said eliciting a moan from the older woman.

"Therese, when this sunburn has gone down I'm going to need you to show me just how glad." Carol whispered.

"Hmm." Therese hummed. "Now try to get some sleep. Wake me up if you need anything." She kissed Carol's lips and when she tried to pull away Carol held her tighter pulling her back into another kiss.

"I love you, darling." Carol whispered into Therese's mouth.

 **BONUS:** Two days later Carol was able to lay on her back again and Therese didn't hesitate to show her how much she had missed kissing her spine while gently squeezing her bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help but add bonuses everywhere, oops? Hope you enjoy this tiny bit of fluff mush. <3


	3. drawing.

When Rindy visited Carol and Therese during those first 2 years after the divorce she would always come home with drawings of Carol and herself in front of a big house surrounded by flowers and trees. “Daddy lives in another house.” She’d say, validating how much of a perceptive kid she was. Carol would hang the drawings on their fridge and then when she came home with another drawing the old ones were placed in a box to be kept forever.

Two years later, having moved in with Carol and Therese after her father had re married and decided to move to a different state, she realized something had always been missing from her drawings. Or rather, someone.

Ms. Sarah had assigned the 1st graders to draw their family. The 6-year-old tried to make her way through the rest of the students and took her drawing off the board. She smiled proudly at her family; she had drawn herself standing between her mother and Therese. A gasp made her turn around surprised.

"You have two moms?" A little brunette girl asked.

Although they’d never talked about it, Therese was undoubtedly a mother figure in her life. She’d read her stories before bed and cuddle with her on the couch. She’d take her to the park to feed the ducks, and she’d take care of her when she was sick. She was her mother’s partner, and that made Therese her mother too.

"Yeah." Rindy replied confidently.

"My daddy says people like that will go to hell." The girl said stepping closer to Rindy, pulling the drawing out of her hand and splitting it in two.

Rindy tried, she really did. She tried to remember what her mothers had taught her; that she had to try to be the bigger person. But this wasn't about her, this was about her family.

She took a step forward and pushed the girl to the floor, trying to get her drawing back.

Carol had to go pick her up from school. She hadn't stepped into one in so long she had forgotten how suffocating they could feel. Rindy was sitting on a bench in front of the principal’s office. The sight of the girl fidgeting with her fingers made her expression soften instantly. She approached and kneeled down in front of her.

“What happened, sweetpea?”

Rindy then pulled the two halves of the drawing out of her backpack and handed them to her mother, who put them together. Her heart tightened at what she saw. This was the first time her daughter had drawn them as a family, including Therese and to have someone rip it up made the heat rise inside her. Carol reached out and touched Rindy’s cheek making her look into her eyes.

“It’s perfect. Is that- “

“It’s you, me and Therese. We’re a family right?” Carol’s heart melted instantly.

“Yes.”

“Emily said that people like you and Therese will go to hell, that’s why I pushed her mommy. I’m sorry.” Rindy said honestly.

“Rindy, sweetheart listen to me. There are going to be a lot of people who don’t agree with or understand Therese’s and my relationship but you have to be the bigger person, baby. I know it’s tough; maybe next time try explaining to your classmate that all families are different but that doesn’t mean they’re any less happy.”

“Okay.” She said and flung into her mother’s arms, who held her so tight she had to remind her she couldn’t breathe.

After Carol had spoken with the principal, who wanted the two girls to apologize to each other and promise not to fight again, they started walking back to the apartment. Rindy wanted to give the drawing to Therese so Carol helped her tape it back together. When Therese got home Rindy jumped off the couch, grabbed the drawing and ran towards her. Therese was obviously overwhelmed by the sentiment of the drawing.

“It’s us.” Rindy exclaimed when Therese didn’t say a word. She searched for Carol’s eyes and found them glassy but smiling nonetheless. A small nod made her realize this was real.

“That’s the most beautiful drawing I’ve ever seen, honey.” Therese said as she kneeled down to hug her.

“Can I hang it on the fridge?”

“No. I have a better idea.” Carol winked and headed to Therese’s dark room. When she returned she was holding a large white frame.

“This goes in the living room.” She said making Rindy’s smile widen. “So that everyone who enters this apartment can see it.”

 **Bonus** : “How come it was taped together?” Therese asked that evening as they lay tangled under the sheets.

“Some kid tore it apart. She got into a fight trying to get it back. Trying to defend us.” Carol said and turned around to face Therese who was laying on her side.

“She takes after her mother.” She replied brushing a strand of blonde hair away from Carol’s face.

“But the artistic vain is all you darling.” Carol whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto her lover’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer, but i guess that's not too much of a problem right? Rindy is totally a drawing kid, and thinking of the first drawing she'd make with Carol and Therese brought this little fic together. Enjoy:)


	4. happy birthday.

Knowing that Carol was a heavy sleeper, Therese got out of bed bright and early and put her coat on, over her pajamas. She only walked one block and entered the flower shop she always went to, already knowing what she'd be leaving with. A bouquet of magnolias. The magnolia had always reminded her of Carol because the flower is associated with nobility, perseverance, and dignity, all of which described her Carol perfectly. The fact that they smelled wonderful too was a plus. She opened the door to their apartment slowly, hoping Carol would still be sleeping and luckily, she was. She put the flowers in a vase and went on to make some coffee and pancakes.

Therese slowly pushed the bedroom door open with her shoulder and stood there for a moment, silently appreciating the beauty of her sleeping lover. The rays of sun that peeked in through the curtains made Carol involuntarily squeeze her eyes a bit. Therese smiled to herself and put the tray down on the bedside table. She bowed down on her knees next to the bed and softly brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Carol's face.

"Carol." she whispered and pressed a kiss to the woman's lips. Carol hummed.

"Happy birthday, my love." Therese said and Carol's eyelids slowly opened, revealing those beautiful grey eyes Therese adored. Carol scooted back a bit and held the sheets up for Therese to join her in bed.

"You spoil me, darling." she said as Therese brought the tray to Carol's lap.

"I like spoiling you."

She watched Carol devour the pancakes and smiled to herself, knowing Carol would only forget about table etiquette whenever she was with her. When Carol put the tray back on the nightstand she noticed the magnolias.

"Oh, Therese, they're beautiful." she gasped as she brought the flowers close to take in their fragrance.

"Just like you." Therese said and plucked a single magnolia out the bouquet. She brushed Carol's hair away and placed the flower behind her ear, making her giggle.

"You're so cheesy, darling." she said and pushed Therese onto her back.

Carol kissed her neck, her collarbones, and as she slowly unbuttoned the girls' pajamas, her breasts. Therese breathed heavily underneath her and when Carol started moving lower and lower she had to muster all the strength inside her to tell her to stop.

"It's your birthday, let me." she said.

"Mmm, but-"

"No buts, Carol." she said and before Carol could react they'd switched positions. Therese now had full reign over her body.

Therese undressed Carol hurriedly, ridding her of her favorite pair of silk pajamas. She took her time kissing Carol's lips that tasted like coffee and honey and sugar. She then let her lips fall to Carol's bare neck, gently sucking as she let her mouth wander lower. With one hand she caressed Carol's breast and with the other she interlaced their fingers. Carol squeezed her hand softly, a gentle reminder that they were together, and this was real, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She pressed a kiss to Carol's lower abdomen and before moving any further, she looked up searching for Carol's eyes.

"No matter how many years pass, you're still as beautiful as that first night in Waterloo." She said and watched Carol's breathing get heavier. "I remember wanting to see you so badly, wanting to touch you and kiss you. Everywhere." she continued eliciting a moan from her lover.

"Darling-" she breathed. "I need you to touch me and kiss me. Everywhere. Now." And just like that Therese moved downward never letting go of Carol's hand.

She kissed and sucked and traced her fingers over Carol's thighs and then finally moved her lips to her delicate folds. She smiled coyly, knowing she was the sole reason for the wetness she met.

"Therese...please...inside me, now."

Today was Carol's birthday and she'd give her everything she wanted, everything she'd ask for, without making her wait any longer than necessary. Today she wouldn't make her wait.

She entered two fingers, making Carol breathe out heavily. They danced inside her like a pair of dancers swirling around a dance floor doing the Cha Cha. The first step slow, then two steps quick. As Carol's moans grew louder and she came closer and closer to the edge, her fingers finished the dance with a magnificent jump, making Therese's name echo in the room as Carol arched her spine and let go of Therese's hand to cover her face.

"I love you." Therese whispered as she climbed back up and nestled into Carol's side.

"Oh darling, I wish all my birthdays could have been-"

"Shh." Therese's finger stopped Carol's lips from saying anything else. “All the next ones will be." she said and rested her head on Carol's breasts.

Carol absently brushed Therese's short hair and after some moments of blissful silence she bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too, my sweet."

And Therese smiled because this was Carol. Her Carol; whose mind would wander off to distant memories and feelings, but who always came back. Her Carol always came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because today is my birthday, i wrote birthday smuff (that is smut + fluff). Hope you enjoy <3


	5. sleepyhead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The one where Therese falls asleep by the desk and Carol has to carry her to bed.)

"Therese, come to bed." Carol called while she tried to find a comfortable position that didn't include wrapping her arm around Therese's torso or resting her head on the girl's chest.

"I really need to finish this article, Carol." Therese called back from the living room.

Ever since she got hired at the Times, Therese had been getting busier and busier. Juggling between journalism and photography wasn't particularly easy but she loved doing both; besides, this way she could contribute to the rent for the apartment. But the work load was starting to take a toll on her sleeping schedule.

Carol tossed and turned in their bed, silently whispering to herself. She picked up the book that rested on her nightstand and read a few pages before dozing off.

Carol awoke in the middle of the night and as she stretched her arm across the bed she realized Therese wasn’t there.

"Oh, Therese." She mumbled as she got out of bed and draped her silk robe around her. She silently walked into the living room, and smiled softly when she found Therese with her head resting on top of crossed arms next to the typewriter. She'd probably fallen asleep a while ago, Carol guessed by her heavy breathing. She brushed Therese's hair, that was still held back with bobby pins, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, but the girl didn't even flinch. "Therese, darling," she tried once more "you fell asleep again." At that, Therese hummed.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Carol said as she helped Therese up slowly. Therese then leaned into Carol's neck.

"Of all the-" she started but her protest was swept away when Therese wrapped her arms around her. "Alright, then."

Carol put an arm under Therese's knees and another around her waist and easily lifted her up in her arms, bridal style. Therese giggled and wrapped her arms around Carol's neck making her heart take a leap. She kissed Therese's forehead and they headed towards their bedroom.

"I haven't showered yet." Therese grumbled while Carol took the bobby pins out of her hair and brushed through it a couple times with her fingers. She left a kiss on her hairline and helped her get out of her work clothes and into her pajamas.

"We'll shower in the morning." Carol said and Therese hummed in agreement.

"Get in the bed." She pulled the covers down and Therese plummeted onto the mattress releasing a heavy sigh. Carol pulled the covers over her and then tucked them tight to her body on one side while Therese softly patted the empty space next to her. Carol made her way into the bed and placed her arm under and around Therese's waist, pulling her close to her side and Therese rested her head against her shoulder.

"Darling, you’re overworking. You’ve got to slow down Therese." Carol whispered, eyes closed.

"I know," Therese replied "I'm going to talk to my supervisor about maybe reducing my work load, tomorrow."

"Good. You know much I hate going to bed without you."

"I love you, Carol." Therese said after she kissed the woman's lips.

"Go to sleep, darling." Carol whispered without opening her eyes.

When she heard Therese's breathing get heavier, Carol smiled.

"Words will never be enough to express how much I love you, my sweet." She whispered and squeezed Therese's body closer. Therese's lips curved upwards ever slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff to satisfy the masses;) Really loved writing this one hope you like it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting tiny ficlets like this every once in a while, since apparently study breaks turn into writing sessions. I'll be adding them here as well as on tumblr. Hope you enjoy:)


End file.
